Dragon High
by MemoryThief
Summary: Dragon Age goes high school!


**So this is and idea I had when I was bored and looking at my Monster High dolls after playing Dragon Age. The main two girls are going to shift between my Rin Hawke and my Laura Amell. Also, I shall include characters in both Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age Origins and Awakening, so no character is safe! As always, please read and review.**

**-x-x-x-**

The car door shut with a slam and Rin slung her bag over her shoulder. Another new school, again. She hated it it, she had liked her old school just fine, not that it mattered anyhow, they had moved homes and now her Bethany and Carver had to start at another new school. But no matter what, Rin thought it wasn't fair.

"I'll be back at three thirty to pick you all up!" Leandra called as she drove off. Carver sighed and Bethany hit his shoulder lightly.

"For once, brother, stop being so broody!" she teased. He shot her a glare that seemed to shoot daggers at the mage. He shook her hand off his shoulder and moved away.

"I am not being broody!" he hissed. Rin rolled her eyes, her two siblings could never get along, they were always her embarrassment. Without hesitation she started forward, eyes set forward. Her pace was quick and she didn't waver a single moment.

"Watch out!" a voice, with a heavy accent that she believed maybe scottish, called to her. She paused and turned to the the direction the person's voice came from, an arrow flew right by her head, only an inch away at most, and hit a tree behind her.

"Trying to kill the new kids, Seb?" a girl nearby snickered. She wore a mini skirt, boots passed her knees at least thigh high, a tank top that was rolled up and showed most of her stomach, a blue bandanna and was adored by golden jewelery.

"Isabela! No! I was not trying to kill them! It was a simple misaimed arrow shot!" the boy gasped at her accusation. Isabela rolled her eyes and smirked but the boy retrieved the arrow before walking off. Another girl, one with bright red hair cut just above her shoulders, walked over to Rin, extending a hand.

"Ignore Isabela and Sebastian, she tries to get everybody to like her and he isn't exactly a fan of her, they have a...rivalry, so to say, and she uses it to make him tick." the girl paused. "I'm Leliana, by the way. Or Agent Nightingale according to my nickname, mainly coming from what they call me in the Devine club."

"I'm Rin Hawke. This is my sister, Bethany, and brother, Carver." Rin replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "And I understand, perfectly well."

"Alright. I take it your parents already registered you in the office and with principle Dumar?" Leliana paused for Rin to reply. She did with a nod and Leliana continued. "Well Rin, then you can also have a tour around the school by a certain dwarf by the name of Varric Tethras. He knows it all, and I know exactly where to find him." Leliana told her. "Know this, need anything, search for the Hanged Man, it's room sixty three in the north wing of the school, the section nicknamed LowTown."

"Okay, Leliana, lead the way. He sounds quite interesting." Rin said with a nod. Leliana started off before adding over her shoulder to them.

"Oh, only the best spend their time in the Hanged Man, so he is one of the best." she gave a wink and kept going. Carver sighed and Bethany giggled, Rin led them both after Leliana as the four headed for the Hanged Man or room sixty three.

**-x-x-x-**

The door opened with much ease and Leliana smiled. The room was fairly large and there were many in it. In one of the far corners was a larger table with a dwarf sitting at it with a few cards in hand. Two elves, two other boys and a girl sat at the same table with cards in hand as well. Each had a drink in front of them, soda from the looks of it.

"Oh now, Varric, this is fun!" one elf, the girl, squeaked. "I've never played Wicked Grace before!" the dwarf shot her a smile and the second elf, a boy with white hair, sighed with irritation.

"Rin, go over, he doesn't mind if somebody like you interrupts the game, the others, however, I do not know if they mind. Surely they would not though." Leliana told her before walking away. Rin entered the room and headed for the table with the six people playing cards, signaling for Bethany and Carver to fallow her.

"Varric Tethras?" she asked, placing her hands on the edge of the table. He set his cards down and looked at her with a nod. "I'm Rin Hawke, I would like to know more of Dragon High, as would my siblings." She figured Carver would once again argue with her but he did not, instead he looked at the elven girl with Dalish markings.

"Well then I am the dwarf to help you then!" Varric said, getting up and walking over to her. "Rin, I believe I can help just perfectly, I can show you around, tell you anything you wish to know."

"This means we are not going to finish the game, doesn't it?" the elven boy asked. "Fine, like I care." he tossed the cards down and got up. Rin looked to him, he had tanned skin with white markings that ran along it, his eyes held an intense gaze and were moss green. She had to admit, she liked the look of him, everything about him and the way he held himself, not above everybody else, but also not below them, just simply in the middle. Getting to know him...it would be quite interesting in itself.

"Typical of you, elf." another boy commented. "Always leaving." the elf turned, his lips twisted in an instant snarl. From that alone, one could tell they did not like one another, hated each other even, and Rin could tell, easily she could.

"Venhedis. Shut your mouth, mage! You know nothing about me!" he spat. The girl sighed and tossed down her cards, getting up then put her hands on her hips.

"Both of you stop it! Do you want the new ones to think badly of you! I don't want to see a fight, I will stop it before it goes that far!" she turned to the boy. "Anders, do not instigate Fenris." she then turned to the elf. "And Fenris, ignore Anders. Since you both met, you two have not been able to get along. Shut up for once! I don't think Rin would like to some to Dragon High and see people fighting out right from the moment she arrives!" the girl then turned to Rin. "I am Aveline Vallen. The two fighting is Fenris and Anders, as long as you know them, expect no quiet from the constant bickering."

"I see, Aveline." Rin nodded, looking at Anders. "Hello," she said then looked to Fenris. "Hello to you as well." she managed to smile as sweetly as she could. Bethany giggled in the background, knowing her sister too well and the flirtatious teen she was when she saw somebody she liked.

"Both falling for the elves, how did I know this would happen?" the young mage muttered under her breath as she laughed. Carver still had his eyes on the unnamed Dalish elven girl, who was avoiding eye contact with any of them, her glances anywhere but on people, and full of nervousness in front of the three new people.

"The other two," Aveline said. "Is Merrill," she tilted her head to the elven girl. "And he is Donnic, my boyfriend." she paused. "Now, you want to know more, just ask. I know things, but I have to admit, Varric shows me up there, I like my sports better then information, football to be exact, because I am captain!" she beamed proudly. "Anyhow, yes, Varric knows all. Now, Donnic, let's get going. Practice is soon and couch will want us there. We can't be late this time, remember the last time we were late?"

"Right," Donnic said, putting his cards down and getting up then fallowing Aveline out of the room. Merrill finally caught Carver looking at her and blushed.

"Oh Daisy, your as red as Aveline's hair." Varric whispered in her ear. "Don't be surprised he likes you, your quite pretty and very kind." at the words Merrill turned brighter. Rin was still stealing glances to Fenris while Bethany was seeing everything about the scene in front of her, her older sister and twin brother focused on elves they already liked, the dwarf whispering to the blushing elven girl, the elven boy still snarling at the one he never got along with, so far it looked to be an interesting year.

"I have to get to my next class, so I have no time to bicker, elf." Anders finally said getting up and heading for the door. It shut with a small slam as he left and the tavern was silent for a second.

"Good riddance, horrible at cards and an even worse abomination." Fenris replied as Anders left. "Dwarf, if you need nothing, not that I care, I am leaving." Rin blinked and reached out to him, touching his shoulder. He turned around and she let go when he shot her a look. Maybe he intended to frighten her with the glare look in his eye, but if so, then he failed. After what she had been through already, a simple look could not scare her. But maybe he did not, maybe since she was newer and he did not know her well enough for her to do what she did.

"Fenris, how about showing us around the school with him?" she suggested, his glare faded in a moment. She couldn't deny she wanted to get to know him better, maybe befriend him even, but only if he would let her and would come, Rin wanted to talk with him, what a better way then to get him to come with? If there was a better way, she could not think of it.

"I would usually not, but since I would have to deal with that mage in the next class, I suppose I could." he shrugged. Using her as an excuse to avoid Anders, huh? Smart move, very. She had used a similar excuse in their old school when a new kid showed up to get out of a few classes she disliked at the time, and away from teachers who knew her and her smart ass tongue way too well, but she would avoid being known well by adults in this school.

"Merrill, would you like to come as well?" she heard Carver manage to ask. Merrill nodded in reply, unable to speak. She was biting her bottom lip hard and her skin was still slightly a shade of pink.

"Well then, two more won't make a difference." Varric shrugged. "Now, why don't we go, after the tour of the school, there's lunch, then you can ask me whatever you want, I can answer almost anything, even who is in a relationship and who is not." he paused. "You shall meet many while you are here, some not so friendly like the goth girl Morrigan, but some more so friendly like the ever so popular and flirtatious Isabela. Speaking of flirtatious, Zevran is the same. Then you have the best brute strength fighter, Sten, and the nice guy, Alistair, oh and careful of one who looks like a rock, Shale is a golem, and she dislikes to be thought of as a simple rock or stone of any sort. Now, there are many, many others you will know of and meet, a mix of elves, dwarves, humans, everything in between, shall we get started?"

"Yes," Rin agreed with a slight nod. So many and she knew so little, Varric was right, it was time to get started. Maybe through the year, or many years, they were here, she could befriend a lot, hell maybe if she figured it all out and befriended him, she could end up with Fenris. She liked him already. How? She did not know, she knew so little, but she just did, life was funny like that, wasn't it?


End file.
